Good but Bad
by charismaticgirl
Summary: [ Plot by: Charismaticgirl , Correction by: siahaanrenata ], note: Jangan terpaku pada judul , RATED M HANYA UNTUK CHAPTER 4 . [Baekyeol] [Chanbaek] [BL] [Lemon]
1. Si Caplang yang Mempesona

Kedua mata Byun Baekhyun berbinar tatkala memandang punggung kekasihnya yang sibuk menyelesaikan persoalan fisika di papan tulis. Siapa yang tidak bangga saat memiliki kekasih tampan, tinggi dan bahkan seorang juara di sekolah? Chanyeol melakukan segalanya dengan baik hingga tidak tersisa celah bagi _haters_ nya untuk mencari kelemahan. Bagaikan mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan. "Sangat bagus, Chanyeol, silahkan kembali ke tempat dudukmu," sang guru menepuk pundak lelaki berbadan tinggi itu dengan bangga, "Byun Baekhyun, fokuslah dan hentikan khayalanmu!". Tubuh pria mungil itu tersentak, "M-Maaf, seonsaengnim.." katanya dan buru-buru mengambil pulpennya untuk pura-pura menulis. "Kau lebih suka khayalanmu atau aku?" Chanyeol rupanya sudah duduk kembali di sebelahnya. Baekhyun menghentikan akting menulisnya dengan wajah memerah. khayalan atau chanyeol, dua-duanya adalah hal yang sama, karena khayalannya adalah chanyeol. "A-Apa yang kau bicarakan.." Baekhyun berkata seraya menyalin tulisan di papan tulis, "Apa nanti kau latihan basket?" tanyanya, kekecewaan mewarnai nadanya. Sudah beberapa hari ini chanyeol sibuk dengn ekskulnya, walau tidak dipungkiri bahwa baekhyun suka melihat tubuh kekasihnya yang kekar dengan urat yang menyembul dan bercucuran keringat. "Tidak, _match_ nya sudah selesai. Apa kau sibuk? kita bisa pergi berkencan,"

\- -Good but Bad- -

Baekkie, buka mulutmu," kata chanyeol sambil menyodorkan sepotong samgyeopsal dengan sumpitnya kepada Baekhyun. Pria bertubuh mungil itu segera membuka mulutnya dan memakan bagian perut babi yang telah dibakar itu, "Mm~ ini enak, kau harus makan yang banyak, yeollie" jemari lentik Baekhyun kini membungkuskan sepotong daging bersama saus didalam daun kol sebelum menyuapinya kedalam mulut chanyeol, "terimakasih sayang". Pipi baekhyun merona atas perkataan chanyeol, walaupun mereka sudah 2 tahun pacaran, baekhyun tetap pemalu. Bisa dibilang wajar berhubung mereka tidak pernah melakukan hal lebih dari ciuman. Sebuah keajaiban mengingat seorang Park Chanyeol adalah lelaki remaja dengan hormon yang tentu saja menggebu-gebu, apalagi ia memiliki pacar secantik baekhyun dengan tubuhnya yang mulus dan mungil, bibirnya yang menggoda, jemarinya yang lentik dan sifat manjanya. "Yeollie, aku kenyang.. tapi aku mau ice cream, boleh kan?" Baekhyun menatap lelaki tampan dihadapannya dengan wajah penuh harap. "tentu, es krim pisang kan?". "Strawberry, Park chanyeol.." rengek baekhyun. Ini selalu terjadi saat mereka hendak membeli ice cream dengan niat memakannya bersama, dan pada akhirnya chanyeol yang mengalah. "kenapa kau sangat suka pisang? kau ini seperti monyet, monyet bertelinga caplang" baekhyun terus mengoceh sambil memakan ice cream strawberry nya, sedangkan chanyeol terus memandangi pacar cantiknya seraya menahan serbuan hormonnya, "Kau sungguh manis, Byun Baekhyun" ujarnya seraya mengelap sisa ice cream disudut bibir baekhyun dengan jarinya yang kemudian ia jilat. Baekhyun terdiam dengan wajah semerah delima, "A-Apa yang kau lakukan..". Chanyeol tersenyum, "membersihkan bibirmu, apalagi? Kau ini, makan ice cream saja belepotan". Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya, "diam kau" matanya memicing kepada kekasih rasaksanya yang malah semakin melebarkan senyuman bodohnya, "menyebalkan!" kepalan kecil tangan Baekhyun menghantam lengan atas Chanyeol yang bahkan mungkin lebih keras dari tempurung kepalanya.

"Sakit?" sang kapten basket tertawa kecil sambil menggenggam tangan baekhyun yang tengah meringis. Chanyeol lalu mengecup tangan mungil itu. "Kau jahat". "Aku baru saja memberimu makan dan kau bilang aku jahat?" Chanyeol menghela nafas, menampilkan raut wajah yang kecewa dan sedih. Baekhyun mengigit bibir bagian bawahnya, merasa bersalah. Ia melingkarkan lengan kurusnya di tubuh chanyeol, memeluknya dekat, "maaf.." ujarnya sambil menatap mata chanyeol. Pemandangan di sebelahnya sungguh menggemaskan, chanyeol mungkin akan menerkam si mungil ini jika ia tidak peduli dengan orang-orang disekitar mereka. "cium aku". Mata Baekhyun membulat, "k-kau ini.. Disini banyak orang.." bisiknya. "Biar saja," dengan itu, Chanyeol langsung menempelkan bibir mereka dan segera melumat bibir tipis baekhyun dengan lembut. Pipi baekhyun semakin merona saat kekasihnya memiringkan kepalanya dan memperdalam ciuman mereka seraya menekan tengkuk Baekhyun. Jemari lentiknya mulai mengepal kembali dan memukul lemah dada chanyeol yang menjadi penyebab utama pasokan oksigennya terblokir. Dengan tidak rela, Chanyeol melepas pagutannya, tersenyum saat ia mendapati bibir dan pipi baekhyun yang dengan kompak merona. "K-Kau ini tidak punya malu ya.." wajah Baekhyun kini bersembunyi dibalik kedua telapak tangannya. "Ayo kita pulang, kau bilang ingin ku ajarkan materi fisika tadi, kalau pulang terlalu larut, nanti kau keburu mengantuk," ucap chanyeol dengan penuh perhatian.

Untuk sejenak Baekhyun terdiam, memutar kembali memori otaknya ke waktu dimana mereka pertama bertemu. Awal dari kisah cinta seindah dongeng

\- -Good but Bad- -

Sebuah senyum tersinggung di bibir baekhyun kala memasuki kelas barunya. Baru ada satu siswa disana, siswa bertubuh cukup besar dan tinggi, rambutnya tertata rapi dengan poni yang rata, ia mengenakan kacamata dan sedang sibuk membaca buku di mejanya sampai-sampai keberadaan baekhyun tidak ia hiraukan. _Haruskah aku mulai?_. Baekhyun berdiri didepan lelaki itu, "Hey.. Bolehkah aku duduk disampingmu?" tanyanya dengan lembut. Lelaki itu memalingkan pandangannya dari buku dan menatap baekhyun, "tentu saja, duduklah". Seketika tubuh baekhyun merinding, suara serak nan rendah yang mengalun kedalam telinganya benar-benar diluar dugaannya. "A-Ah baik, terimakasih.." pria bertubuh mungil itu dengan segera menaruh tasnya dan duduk disebelah pria yang kembali asyik dengan bukunya. "Kau suka membaca ya? Apa ini buku pelajaran?" jiwa bawel Baekhyun mulai menampakkan dirinya. "ini ensiklopedia. Kau mau lihat?". Pria mungil itu sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya seraya meregangkan lehernya untuk melihat buku yang dibaca teman sebangkunya, "sepertinya menarik. Aku suka kupu-kupu." "bukan hanya kupu-kupu, tetapi semua serangga" terangnya sambil menunjukkan gambar lebah, ulat, kumbang, lalat, dan lainnya yang berada di halaman lain. Mata Baekhyun melebar kala menangkap gambar menjijikan dari ulat bulu berwarna mencolok disana, "astaga! singkirkan itu! aku tidak akan membacanya!" Baekhyun hampir memekik jijik, jujur saja sebenarnya ia takut akan serangga, beberapa membuatnya takut dan sisanya membuatnya jijik. Lelaki disampingnya tertawa dengan nada bass nya, "kau ini sangat lucu. Kau lelaki, tapi takut serangga". Wajah baekhyun terasa panas, pipinya terbakar rasa malu, "Aku tidak takut! Aku jijik!" sahutnya, berusaha mempertahankan _image_ itu berjalan lambat, tapi baekhyun senang karena ia langsung mendapatkan teman baru, terlebih ia adalah orang yang pintar, jadi baekhyun bisa bertanya kepadanya jika ada yang tidak ia mengerti. "Hey, Byun Baekhyun, butuh tumpangan? Kurasa kita searah" seorang pria bersepeda menghampiri baekhyun dengan senyum di wajahnya. Baekhyun hampir tidak mengenali teman barunya itu karena ia telah melepas kacamatanya dan rambutnya yang agak panjang telah ditata ulang oleh semilir angin. "B-Baik, terimakasih.." baekhyun tergagap, bahkan dengan telinganya yang menonjol, lelaki itu terlihat sangat tampan, dan sayangnya baekhyun baru menyadarinya. Lelaki mungil itu lalu segera menginjak besi khusus untuk membonceng orang di bagian belang sepeda, kedua tangannya menggenggam pundak lelaki bertubuh besar didepannya, "siap?". "s-siap.." sahutnya, sedikit kaget dengan apa yang disentuh telapak tangannya. _Dia terlihat seperti kutu buku, apa mungkin ia memiliki tubuh yang kekar?_. Tubuh baekhyun tersentak kedepan saat sepeda yang ia tumpangi mengerem mendadak, kedua lengannya secara otomatis memeluk apapun yang ada dihadapannya, "Oh Tuhan! Tolong aku!" pekik Baekhyun. "Dasar mobil bodoh! Ini kan jalan searah!""maaf atas kejadian tadi, kuharap besok kau mau pulang bersamaku lagi," lelaki itu tersenyum dengan percaya diri. Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk, "tidak apa-apa, lagipula itu bukan salahmu.. terimakasih ya". Lelaki bersepeda itu mengangguk, "baiklah, aku pulang dulu,""Tunggu! Siapa namamu?!"  
"Park Chanyeol! Sudah ya,

\- -Good but Bad- -

Baekhyun si tukang khayal," ujar Chanyeol seraya menjepit hidung Baekhyun dengan jari telunjuk dan jempolnya, membuat sang pemilik gelagapan. "Ayolah Chanyeol, ini tidak lucu!" rengek baekhyun yang kini mengusap-usap hidungnya. "Pegangan yang benar, kau bisa jatuh, sayang." Begitu indahnya kata 'sayang' meluncur dari lidah seorang Park Chanyeol, membuat sebuah senyum merekah dengan lebar di bibir tipis kekasihnya yang langsung memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat. Pasangan itu masih setia dengan sepeda yang membantu mempererat hubungan mereka. "Jangan cepat-cepat ya.." pesan baekhyun yang kini memejamkan matanya seraya menikmati kehangatan dari jaket chanyeol yang ia kenakan dan tubuh mereka yang saling berhimpit. Ia bisa merasakan otot perut chanyeol dengan lengannya yang hanya dibatasi kaos berwarna hitam yang Chanyeol kenakan. "Kalau tidak cepat, nanti kau kedinginan," ucap chanyeol sambil mengayuh sepedanya. "Tapi aku hangat disini". Chanyeol tertawa kecil saat merasakan betapa erat dekapan baekhyun, mungkin kekasihnya itu kini tidak perlu lagi menginjak besi belakang itu dan cukup bergelantungan di punggung chanyeol, "kau ini.. Dasar koala,"

\- -Good but Bad- -

"Baiklah baiklah aku mengerti.."  
rengek baekhyun sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur empuk kesayangannya. "Serius lah sedikit.. Aku tidak mau kau mempermalukan kekasihmu yang jenius ini di sekolah dengan ranking mu yang menurun". Baekhyun pura-pura terkisap, "astaga, Park Chanyeol, kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya dari awal? kau fikir aku tidak capek menjadi kekasih seorang kapten basket yang harus rela di-dua-kan dengan jadwal latihan nya?" balas Baekhyun yang membuat chanyeol tertawa, "Jadi kau cemburu dengan bola basket?" ia menggoda kekasih bertubuh mungilnya dan menatap baekhyun dengan posisi merangkak diatas tubuhnya. "Menyingkir!" gerutu baekhyun dengan wajah yang semerah tomat, tangan mungilnya berusaha mendorong sang rasaksa menjauh. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang saja kalau kau mau lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu denganku?" chanyeol lanjut menggoda baekhyun, merendahkan kepalanya ke tengkuk Baekhyun dan mengecupnya pelan, menghasilkan gelak tawa dari pemiliknya. "Chanyeol, geli!" jemari baekhyun kini bertautan dengan rambut kekasihnya, berusaha menarik kepala chanyeol menjauh tanpa membuat kepalanya botak. Tawa Baekhyun semakin menggelegar saat chanyeok mulai menggesekkan ujung hidungnya ke leher sensitif baekhyun, "C-Cukup! C-Chanyeol! Geli!" menghentikan aksinya dan menatap mata kekasih tercintanya, aroma manis yang menguar dari tubuh Baekhyun mungkin sudah memengaruhi otaknya. Seulas senyum masih tersungging di bibir Baekhyun. Sang kapten basket lalu menutup ruang diantara bibir mereka, mengecup bibir baekhyun lembut selama beberapa saat sebelum ia menghisap bibir atas baekhyun dan memperdalam ciuman mereka, tangan besar chanyeol menyusup kebawah seragam Baekhyun yang sekarang bergelinjang dalam geli dan nikmat.  
"C-Chan.. yeol.."

.

.

.  
TBC


	2. Baekhyun si tukang khayal?

"C-Chan-yeol, apa yang k-kau lakukan.." tubuh baekhyun semakin menggelinjang seiring menyempitnya jarak antara jemari besar dan kasar chanyeol dengan puting baekhyun,  
"Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Apa kalian mau ku bawakan makanannya keatas?"  
Keduanya langsung kembali ke posisi semula dengan baekhyun yang duduk di kursi, sedangkan chanyeol menyenderkan pinggangnya ke meja belajar baekhyun. Langkah kaki dari luar semakin terdengar mendekat sampai akhirnya pintu itu terbuka, "kalian harus makan." "tapi-" chanyeol langsung mencubit bibir baekhyun yang ingin mengatakan bahwa mereka sudah makan. "Baik, eomma" sahutnya sambil mengambil makanan dan minuman yang telah ditata rapi diatas nampan. Sedekat itulah Chanyeol dengan keluarga Baekhyun, ibunya terlihat menerima hubungan mereka. "Makan yang banyak ya," ucap ibunda baekhyun sebelum meninggalkan kedua pelajar yang konon sedang sibuk belajar.

Baekhyun menghela nafas, wajahnya masih sama merahnya dengan saat tangan Chanyeol menggerayangi tubuhnya. Atmosfer canggung kini mengitari kedua lelaki itu, namun tangan besar Chanyeol memecah suasana dengan merapikan rambut peach Baekhyun, "Apa kau kaget?". Kedua orbs coklat gelap milik Baekhyun menangkap orbs milik Chanyeol, ia mengangguk pelan. "maaf.. harusnya aku tanya dulu..". Baekhyun tersenyum dan tertawa kecil, ia lalu meraih telinga Chanyeol dan menariknya. "H-Hey! aduh!". "Monyet nakal.." celetuk Baekhyun, "Apa yang coba kau lakukan tadi, hah?" tanyanya dengan nada yang konon katanya marah. "T-Tidak, tadi kukira pulpenku jatuh kedalam bajumu.." jawab Chanyeol dengan cukup lancar. "pulpen?" Baekhyun lalu meraba kedalam bajunya dan menemukan sebuah pulpen. Tunggu, sejak kapan itu ada disana?

\- Good but Bad -

"Ayolah, baek, sekali saja" pinta Luhan lengkap dengan _puppy eyes_ nya. "Tidak, Lu, ini satu-satunya kesempatanku untuk tidur dengan cukup.. Chanyeol baru saja pulang, dan aku lelah.." bibirnya kini mengerucut. "Kumohon.." Luhan kembali memelas, kedua telapak tangannya ia gosok-gosokan di depan dadanya, "aku akan mendandanimu". Iman baekhyun tergoda saat sahabatnya menawarkan untuk mendandaninya. Ia pernah sekali menggunakan eyeliner dan matanya terlihat lebih besar dan bagus. Kapan ia mendapat kesempatan memakai celak di matanya lagi? Ibunya saja tidak membiarkan ia membeli make up. "Baek?". Pria mungil berambut pink itu mengerang, "Baiklah"

Hal selanjutnya yang ia ketahui, wajahnya telah dilapisi bedak dengan tipis, sedikit blush on pink pada pipinya, eyeshadow dan eyeliner yang cukup tebal melingkari kedua matanya. Baekhyun benar-benar terlihat seperti _KingKa_ (킹카 - hot guy).

"H-Haruskah aku mengenakan ini? bukankah ini berlebihan? apa yang akan kita lakukan disana? Kenapa kau tidak pergi bersama Sehun saja!?" jiwa bawel Baekhyun mulai menampakkan dirinya lagi. Kurang nyaman baginya untuk mengenakan tanktop merah dangan luaran hitam yang seperti jaring dan skinny jeans yang robek pada bagian lutut. "Diamlah! Kita sudah sampai". Baekhyun segera merutuki dirinya yang menuruti ajakan Luhan. Matanya kini menatap ruangan disekelilingnya, sorot lampu warna-warni sedikit mengganggu rasa penasarannya. "Baek, bersenang-senanglah! kami akan ada di ruangan itu! Jangan lupa mengetuk pintu!" Luhan mengatakannya dengan lantang, suaranya menembus dentuman keras musik yang sedaritadi menggedor-gedor gendang telinga baekhyun tanpa ampun. Sebuah lengan yang cukup kekar melingkar di pinggang mungil Luhan dan sudah pasti lengan itu milik Sehun. "menyebalkan.." Baekhyun menggerutu dan melangkahkan kakinya kearah bar, mungkin ia bisa mencoba minuman beralkohol lain selain soju. Ia duduk di salah satu kursi sambil melihat-lihat orang yang ada disekitarnya, barangkali ada yang ia kenal dan bisa diajak ngobrol. "hai, manis? kau sendirian?" tanya seorang bartender yang bisa dibilang cukup tampan walau tubuhnya agak pendek, senyumannya juga mempesona. "B-Begitulah.." Baekhyun tersenyum sedikit. "Dimana pacarmu?". "..Ia bukan tipe yang menyukai tempat-tempat seperti ini.. Aku juga datang karena temanku memaksa," curah Baekhyun. "Benarkah? kurasa semua lelaki menyukai tempat semacam ini. Lalu, bolehkan kau ku traktir minuman malam ini?" tanya bertender itu dengan pandangan yang agak menggoda. "tentu, tapi bisakah kau memberiku minuman dengan alkohol ringan saja? Aku ragu temanku masih ingat denganku setelah kencannya..". Baekhyun sungguh terlihat seperti anak anjing yang tersesat, hanya saja kau tidak bisa seenaknya membawanya pulang. "Baiklah, ini dia," bartender itu tertawa renyah mendengar perkataan Baekhyun, ia lalu menyuguhkan satu gelas kecil minuman hasil racikannya. "Terimakasih.. Aku harus memanggilmu apa?" Baekhyun menggenggam gelas kecil itu dan menyicipi cairan di dalamnya. "Panggil aku sayang". Baekhyun lalu tersedak, namun tidak cukup keras untuk mengeluarkan minuman itu dari hidungnya, "A-Apa?". "Suho. Panggil aku Suho," bartender itu kembali tertawa saat melihat pipi Baekhyun yang bersemu, terlihat begitu jelas walau dengan penerangan di dalam klub yang remang-remang. "S-Suho.." Baekhyun mengecap nama asing itu di lidahnya sebelum sang pemilik nama pergi sejenak untuk melayani pelanggan lainnya.

\- Good but Bad -

Mata kecil baekhyun menangkap sosok familiar, namun bukan Luhan atau Sehun. Aura dan ketampanannya tidak terbantahkan lagi. Pria itu mirip dengan kekasihnya, Chanyeol, hanya saja style mereka jauh berbeda. Chanyeol-nya menyukai hal-hal rapi, baju yang terkancing sampai ia terlihat tercekik, rambut yang rapi mengikuti pusaran di kepalanya, sepatunya yang selalu mengkilap dan semuanya serba tertata, sedangkan lelaki yang ini, ia terlihat seperti orang yang senang tebar pesona, lihat saja gaya jalannya yang kelewat percaya diri, rambutnya bergaya acak-acakan tanpa poni, bajunya, ya ampun, apa ia menemukannya di tempat sampah? ada banyak lubang kecil disana meskipun ia menutupinya dengan jaket kulit, jeans nya ketat dengan sedikit aksen sobek namun tidak memperlihatkan kulit.

Jadi orang itu nyata atau baekhyun terlalu tenggelam dalam kesendiriannya dan membayangkan bahwa kekasihnya ada di sini dan berdandan ala _bad boy_?

Itu tidak mungkin Chanyeol nya. Chanyeol nya tidak mungkin membiarkan orang lain menggerayangi tubuhnya seperti itu. Chanyeol nya tidak akan membiarkan lidah-lidah orang asing itu membelai leher dan jakunnya. Chanyeol nya tidak akan membiarkan orang lain duduk di pangkuannya.

"Rupanya kau sudah menemukan target mu, ya.." suara Suho sang bertender membuyarkan konsentrasinya, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke lelaki pendek itu. "Hah? a-apa yang.. Tidak.. Aku kira aku kenal dia, mungkin aku salah lihat," jawab Baekhyun yang lalu meneguk minumannya kembali, _atau mungkin aku terlalu banyak minum.._

Kau bergurau? Baekhyun bahkan belum menghabiskan setengah dari minumannya.

Ia lalu kembali melihat kearah orang tadi dan ternyata ia sudah kehilangan jejak. Setidaknya itu membuatnya yakin kalau semua yang ia lihat hanya khayalan belaka, seperti yang Chanyeol katakan, 'Baekhyun si tukang khayal'

\- Good but Bad -

Sang mentari naik ke peraduannya, sinarnya yang menyilaukan menyapa baekhyun dengan terpaan di wajahnya dan mendapat leguhan kekesalan dari sang pemilik, "nngh.." ia mengerang dan memutar tubuhnya untuk menghidari sinar itu,  
"Byun Baekhyun, ayo turun dan makan sarapanmu!"  
suara sang ibunda menggelegar dari bawah tangga sampai membuat Baekhyun menyerah untuk memperjuangkan hak asasi tidurnya. Kaki kecilnya terseok-seok kearah kamar mandi, ia lalu mencuci wajahnya sebelum turun untuk bergabung dengan Appa, Eomma dan kakak laki-laki nya yang tengah menunggu kehadiran anak terakhirnya di meja makan. "Darimana saja kau tadi malam? Aku lihat kau mengenakan riasan, apa kau sudah terkenal sekarang?" tanya Baekbom, kakak Baekhyun. Wajah mereka hampir sama, hanya saja bentuk wajah Baekbom sedikit lebih panjang dan tegas, juga terlihat lebih _manly_ dibandingkan adiknya. "Tanyakan semua itu pada Luhan.. dialah penyebabnya.." sahut Baekhyun dengan malas. Matanya baru saja terbuka dan ia langsung dihujam oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaan Baekbom. Eommanya tersenyum, "Biarkan adikmu menikmati kehidupannya, lagipula ia jarang2 keluar malam, nilainya juga semakin meningkat sejak ia berhubungan dengan Chanyeol," bela nyonya Byun, membangkitkan senyuman anak terakhirnya yang sekarang dengan semangat mengambil beberapa lauk yang telah ia masak dan memakannya.  
"Oh iya, tadi Chanyeol menelpon, katanya ia tidak pergi ke sekolah hari ini, ia tidak enak badan.."  
Baekhyun mengrenyitkan dahinya. _aneh, Chanyeol bukan tipe orang yang mudah sakit.._  
"Benarkah? apa itu karena aku membuatnya pulang terlalu larut.."

.

.

.

.

TBC


	3. Sakit

Hari itu, sekolah terasa sangat sepi tanpa kehadiran Chanyeol. Ketiadaan Chanyeol membuat semangat Baekhyun menurun, yah walaupun masih ada Luhan Hyung nya, tapi Hyung yang satu itu lebih sering kelewat asyik dengan kekasihnya, Oh Sehun. Namun semangat Baekhyun kembali memuncak saat Chanyeol bilang ia akan datang ke rumah sepulang sekolah untuk menanyakan pekerjaan rumah.

\- - Good but Bad - -

Lengan kekar Chanyeol kini melingkar di pinggang Baekhyun saat kekasih mungil itu membacakan daftar pekerjaan rumah yang Chanyeol lewatkan, ".. kau juga melewatkan beberapa materi, tapi aku punya catatannya kalau kau mau menyalin" kata Baekhyun sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak lebar Chanyeol, "Apa kau sudah baikan? Harusnya aku saja yang ke rumahmu.." bibir tipisnya mengerucut, tangan mungilnya membelai wajah Chanyeol sambil mengecek temperaturnya, "Kau pasti lelah, aku tidak ingin kau ikut-ikutan sakit, Baekkie". Baekhyun tersenyum, Chanyeol nya memang sangat perhatian. Pria mirip Chanyeol di bar kemarin kembali melintas di kepalanya, ia dengan iseng mengacak-acak poni Chanyeol sambil membandingkan wajah mereka berdua. Chanyeol tidak pernah bilang memiliki saudara kandung, apalagi saudara kembar. "Yeollie.. Kemarin Luhan hyung memaksaku untuk pergi ke klub malam.. Disana aku pikir aku melihatmu, kau berbeda sekali.. jadi mungkin hanya khayalanku. Tapi kau terlihat lebih tampan.. Lihat, ia menata rambutnya seperti ini," jemari lentik Baekhyun kini mulai mengacak rambut Chanyeol, menatanya mengikuti gaya rambut lelaki di bar, "Lihat!" Ia lalu mengambil cermin hello kitty kesayangannya dan memegangnya di depan Chanyeol agar ia bisa melihat gaya rambut barunya. Dahi Chanyeol berkerut mendengar cerita Baekhyun,

 _Terjadi lagi.._

Chanyeol tertawa kecil untuk menutupi kekhawatirannya sambil merapikan kembali rambutnya, "tidak, Baekkie, lebih bagus kalau rambutku rapi" ucapnya, rambutnya kini telah kembali rapi walau tanpa bantuan sisir. Baekhyun tersenyum, setidaknya ia yakin bahwa semua hanya khayalannya. Selera Chanyeol dengan orang itu jelas bertolak belakang. Ia memeluk Chanyeol dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher lelaki tinggi itu, menghirup aroma tubuh Chanyeol yang maskulin namun tidak menusuk. _Seperti ada yang berbeda_. "Apa kau memakai parfum baru?" tanyanya. "Apa kau tidak suka?" Chanyeol bertanya balik, bibirnya masih menempel pada pucuk kepala Baekhyun. "Aku suka parfum lamamu.." jawabnya sambil bernafas di tengkuk Chanyeol, "tapi.. Aku suka apapun yang kau pakai" tambah Baekhyun dengan senyuman

\- - Good but Bad - -

"Kau masih sakit, Chanyeol, biar aku saja.."  
Chanyeol membuka mulutnya, membiarkan Baekhyun menyuapinya. Lelaki mungil itu tertawa kecil saat melihat wajah Chanyeol sedikit memerah, "Ini memalukan, baekhyun," gumam Chanyeol, tangan besarnya tak henti-henti menggenggam tangan kecil Baekhyun yang sedang tidak ia gunakan, terkadang ia memberikan kecupan kecil disana. "Kau tidak perlu malu, ini kan hanya aku. Lagipula tidak ada yang melihat kita disini," ucap Baekhyun sambil menyeka sudut bibir kekasihnya. Chanyeol memegang tangan Baekhyun dan menghisap jemari yang ia gunakan untuk menyeka bibirnya. Semburat merah menodai pipi Baekhyun, jantungnya berdegup semakin kencang, perutnya terasa aneh dan seluruh tubuhnya merinding, selangkangannya terasa menghangat. Ia meneguk ludahnya saat melihat dan merasakan bibir Chanyeol dengan hisapan lembutnya. Baekhyun hampir saja mendesah jika saja telpon genggam Chanyeol tidak berbunyi.

"Ada apa?"

"..."

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku masih tidak enak badan,"

"..."

"Tidak. Sudah ya, aku harus istirahat"  
Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya, mengembalikan kesadarannya, "Siapa itu? perempuan ya?". "Iya, kau tahu kan salah satu perempuan fanatik di sekolah, dia minta aku ajari. Menyebalkan" Chanyeol lalu meminta Baekhyun untuk menyuapinya kembali, mungkin di masa depan nanti ia akan terbiasa disuapi oleh istri masa depan di hadapannya ini, dan Baekhyun dengan senang hati menyuapi sang rasaksa bertelinga lebar itu. Di dalam hatinya merasa tenang mengetahui Chanyeol menolak permintaan perempuan itu, alih-alih membantu fans fanatiknya, Chanyeol lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya degan Baekhyun. "hmm, Yeol.. Apa kau pernah minum minuman beralkohol?" tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba. Chanyeol mengrenyitkan dahinya, "I-Iya, kenapa kau bertanya? Kau masih terfikir soal orang di klub malam itu ya?" Chanyeol tertawa kecil. "Jangan khawatir, Bee," Ia lalu mengecup dahi Baekhyun, namun kekhawatiran Baekhyun belum juga berkurang.  
Ia takut apa yang ia lihat benar-benar terjadi..

 _Tapi apa alasan Chanyeol jika ia benar-benar berselingkuh?_

 _Jika ada yang kurang dari Baekhyun, bukankah seharusnya mereka membicarakann_ _ _y__ _a dan mencari jalan keluar bersama?_

Dahi Baekhyun mengekerut, apa ia sedang mempertanyakan kesetiaan Chanyeol setelah sekian lama mereka menjalin kasih? Ia merasa bodoh."Bee.. Kenapa kau menangis?" Kedua ibu jari Chanyeol kini menyeka pipi lelaki mungil itu, air mata telah membasahi pipi Baekhyun rupanya, entah kapan ia mulai menangis. "Aku minta maaf..". Baekhyun tersenyum, "Untuk apa? aku hanya salah lihat dan terlalu khawatir.. Aku tahu kau tidak akan melakukan hal sekejam itu kepadaku.." Ia memeluk tubuh besar Chanyeol dan memejamkan matanya, tidak, ia membukanya kembali. Ingatan tentang lelaki di klub malam itu menempel di balik kelopak matanya, semuanya ingatan samarnya akan terulang lagi dan lagi jika ia menutup matanya. Ia merasakan kehangatan menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya saat lengan kekar Chanyeol merangkulnya, membawa tubuh lelaki mungil itu lebih dekat, menghapuskan jarak yang hanya beberapa senti diantara tubuh mereka. "Bee.. Aku tak mungkin mengkhianatimu.." Chanyeol semakin mempererat rangkulannya pada Baekhyun yang masih menangis sampai sekarang, "maafkan aku.. bee, maaf.." bisik Chanyeol sambil mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun, turun ke dahi, kedua kelopak mata bawahnya, pipi, hidung, lalu bibir bukan yang pertama, dan Chanyeol tahu ini bukan juga yang terakhir. Ia hanya perlu menenangkan Baekhyun, jadi ia tidak perlu kehilangan kekasih tercintanya itu..

.

.

.

.

TBC


	4. Milikku Seutuhnya

**!PERINGATAN KERAS!**

 **Untuk yang nggak suka dengan adegan-adegan seksual dan yang masih dibawah umur, tolong skip chapter ini atau baca sampai batas tulisan 'Good but Bad'. Maaf kalo lemonnya kurang asem. Dosa tanggung sendiri.**

 **Selamat Menikmati**

* * *

Baekhyun tertawa kecil, "Bodoh, berhentilah meminta maaf.." ia memukul lemah kepala Chanyeol, lelaki itu tersenyum, "Apa kau sudah minum obat?" tanyanya. Lelaki mungil itu menggeleng sambil tersenyum, "Aku tidak sakit.. kau yang sakit. Kau harus minum obat, Chanyeol." _Kau hanya tidak mengetahuinya.._ Chanyeol menggeleng, "Kau tetap harus minum obat. Aku sudah minum obat sebelum kemari, jadi sekarang giliranmu. Biar ku ambilkan" ia bangun dari kasur Baekhyun untuk mengambil sebuah botol berisi obat Baekhyun dan segelas minuman, "Ini obatnya, dan ini airnya," katanya sambil memberikan sebutir pil berwarna oranye dan air minum kepada Baekhyun yang sekarang tengah manyun, "Aku tidak sakit, Chanyeol.." ia merengek. "Cepat, Bee, lalu kita tidur siang bersama," mendengar itu, Baekhyun dengan segera meminum obatnya sebelum menerjang tubuh Chanyeol ke kasur. "Astaga, kau ini.." sang rasaksa mengacak rambut Baekhyun sambil tertawa sebelum melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Baekhyun, membiarkan tubuhnya yang mungil berbaring diatas tubuh Chanyeol, "Aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun..". Baekhyun tersenyum, "Aku mencintaimu juga, Park Chanyeol. Seharusnya kau bilang Park Baekhyun," protes Baekhyun. "Baiklah, aku mencintaimu, Park Baekhyun," Chanyeol mengulangi perkataannya dan mencium bibir tipis Baekhyun dengan lembut. Baekhyun dengan senang hati membalasnya, melumat bibir kekasihnya dengan lengan yang melingkar di leher Chanyeol. Butuh beberapa menit bagi mereka berdua untuk melepaskan pagutan sayang itu. Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol, ia teringat akan malam dimana pulpen Chanyeol masuk ke bajunya,

\- - Good but Bad - -

"Yeollie.." mulainya sambil membelai wajah tampan Chanyeol, "Pernahkah kau terfikir untuk bercinta denganku?". Chanyel tersentak dengan pertanyaan Baekhyun.

 _Dia fikir siapa yang datang di dalam mimpinya setiap malam?_

 _Dia fikir siapa yang selalu bisa membuatnya menegang tanpa harus disentuh?_

 _Dia fikir siapa penyebab setiap mimpi basahnya?_

Dari sekian banyak perang hormon yang ia rasakan, hanya ada satu jawaban. Baekhyun.  
"K-Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya seperti itu?" Chanyeol bertanya balik. Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya, "entahlah, aku hanya berfikir kenapa kita tidak melangkah sedikit lebih jauh.. lagipula Luhan hyung pernah mengaku bahwa ia sering melakukannya dengan Sehun.. Aku.. Penasaran.." pipi Baekhyun merona hebat atas apa yang telah ia katakan. _memalukan_. Sebuah seringai mulai tumbuh di bibir Chanyeol, "ah, Baekhyun-ku ternyata tak hanya penasran pada pelajaran di sekolah rupanya," goda lelaki rupawan itu. Wajah baekhyun kini sudah berubah warna seutuhnya, "T-Tentu saja.. a-aku fikir kita terlalu canggung.. a-aku bahkan belum pernah melihat tubuhmu! A-Aku benci saat para perempuan penggemarmu melihat tubuhmu saat kau mengelap keringat di dahi dengan bajumu! kau sengaja ya?! Kau ingin membuatku cemburu ya?..." entah sekarang wajah Baekhyun memerah karena marah, cemburu, malu atau napsu. Chanyeol tertawa lepas mendengar pengakuan kekasihnya. Baekhyun tidak pernah protes tentang apapun sebelumnya, tapi sekarang ia meluapkan segalanya. Ia sungguh imut saat marah, dan Chanyeol ingin melahapnya sekarang juga. "kau ini bawel sekali," Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan menyatukan bibir mereka kembali, lengannya yang semula berada di pinggang Baekhyun perlahan-lahan merendah dan tangan besarnya meremas bokong bulat Baekhyun, membuat sebuah pekikan terlontar dari sang pemilik, "A-Apa yang kau lakukan!?". "Kau bilang kau penasaran.." sahut Chanyeol dengan enteng dengan tangan yang masih meremas-remas gumpalan daging itu dengan gemas dan sukses membuat Baekhyun meleguh saat kenikmatan mulai menjalar di tubuhnya. "Kau suka?"

Baekhyun lalu menggigit bibir bawah Chanyeol, "Diam-Aah.." kedua tangan kasar Chanyeol kini telah menyusup dibalik baju tipis Baekhyun dan menuju ke kedua puting kecil berwarna pink lalu mulai memilinnya dengan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya. "C-Chan-yeol.." tubuh Baekhyun merinding dan bergidik. Belum pernah ada yang menyentuhnya seperti ini, kalaupun ada, ia yakin sensasinya tidak akan sama. "Ya, sayang?" sahut Chanyeol yang kini sibuk menciumi leher mulus Baekhyun, sudah lama sekali ia ingin membubuhkan tanda-tanda kepemilikannya disana dan sekarang impiannya terwujud. "Nngh.. J-Jangan l-lakukan itu..". "Lakukan apa? ini?" Chanyeol makin menguatkan cubitan di _nipple_ kekasihnya. "J-Jangan.." Baekhyun mendesah tertahan, tangan mungilnya mencengkram bahu lebar Chanyeol. "Baiklah." Ucapan itu membuat Baekhyun tertegun, apa benar Chanyeol akan berhenti? padahal ia hanya mengatakannya karena sensasinya terlalu nikmat tanpa ada niat menghentikan Chanyeol, namun ternyata tebakannya salah, kaosnya kini menggulung diatas dadanya dengan bibir Chanyeol yang mengulum puting kanannya. Jemari panjang Baekhyun menggenggam erat segumpal rambut dikepala Chanyeol, tubuhnya menggelinjang dan desahannya tak tertahankan lagi. Melihat respon dari Baekhyun, lelaki itu menghisap daging kecil itu dengan kuat, sesekali menggigitnya gemas sebelum menghilangkan rasa sakitnya dengan jilatan. Jujur saja Baekhyun sangat malu dengan kelakuannya saat ini apalagi di depan kekasihnya, tapi mau apa lagi kalau birahinya sudah mengalahkan rasa malunya?

Chanyeol membalikkan posisi mereka, ia kini duduk diantara paha Baekhyun yang terlentang pasrah, "Y-Yeollie, j-jangan.. a-aku m-malu.." tangan Baekhyun mencoba menahan tangan Chanyeol dengan lemah, lemah karena perlakuan mulut Chanyeol yang dengan otomatis menciptakan _kissmark_ di setiap inchi kulit mulus di tubuhnya. Chanyeol menghentikan aktifitasnya untuk melihat kearah wajah Baekhyun. Rambut pink yang berantakan, merahnya wajah Baekhyun hampir menyamai merahnya bibir tipis yang kini sedikit membengkak dan kering, leher, dada, perut, bahkan lengan Baekhyun kini dihiasi tanda cinta dari Chanyeol, mereka bahkan belum melakukan apa-apa dan Baekhyun sudah terlihat berantakan, tapi Chanyeol menyukainya. Keindahan yang disuguhkan di hadapannya sungguh menggairahkan, seolah memohon-mohon kepada Chanyeol untuk langsung ke intinya, sayangnya ia tidak se-tega itu dan lebih memilih untuk bermain-main terlebih dahulu. "sssshh.. Y-Yeol.. s-sudah c-cukup.." racau Baekhyun kepada pria bertelinga besar yang kini sibuk menyicipi kulit perutnya yang rata, lidahnya menari-nari diatas kulit sensitif itu, sesekali meluncur kedalam pusarnya. Chanyeol tersenyum nakal, tangannya dengan sergap menurunkan celana pendek Baekhyun, tertawa kecil saat ia melihat gundukan pada celana dalamnya, "Lucunya," ucap Chanyeol saat Baekhyun sudah sepenuhnya telanjang, menatap kejantan mungilnya yang mulai meneteskan _precum_.

"J-Jangan terus m-menatapnya, bodoh!" Baekhyun pasti sudah menutupi area privatnya jika tangan Chanyeol tidak menghalangi niatnya, "Tapi ia sangat lucu". "D-Dasar bodoh-!" rengekan Baekhyun terhenti saat kehangatan dan kelembaban tiba-tiba mengitari penisnya, jangan lupakan kesempitan yang membuat mata Baekhyun menutup dan nada suara Baekhyun yang meninggi. "C-Chan.. Y-Yeol.. k-kau.." Baekhyun semakin meracau tidak jelas saat Chanyeol mulai menghisap kejantanannya dan menggerakkan kepalanya, "O-Oh.. Yeol.. " ia terkisap saat Chanyeol menghisap lebih kuat dan menelan seutuhnya. Pinggang Baekhyun kini mulai bergerak tidak sabar, berusaha mempercepat tempo hisapan Chanyeol. Ia bisa merasakan penisnya berkedut hebat dan semakin membengkak. Lelaki itu lalu melepas kejantanan Baekhyun dan menjilat bibirnya. _Sial, kutu buku macam apa yang aku pacari ini._ "Y-Yeollie, b-buka bajumu.." pinta Baekhyun sambil mengunyah bibir bawahnya. Chanyeol tersenyum dan langsung membuka bajunya, membuat Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya karena pemandangan yang tersaji. Ia mulai menangkap setiap detail dari tubuh atletis Chanyeol, pudak lebar dengan otot dan sedikit tulang yang menonjol, dada bidangnya dan bagian yang paling luarbiasa, otot perut Chanyeol yang sangat indah, ia mengamati setiap lekukan dan uratnya sambil menahan air liur. "Sudah puas? Apa kau senang sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol sambil membaringkan kembali tubuh Baekhyun. Lelaki mungil itu menatap tubuhnya terlalu dekat sampai-sampai Chanyeol bisa merasakan nafasnya. Baekhyun hanya terdiam dalam malu, "Apa kau punya _body lotion_ atau kondom?". Baekhyun menganga saat sang kapten basket menanyakan hal itu, "A-Aku punya _body lotion_ di laci itu.." ia menunjuk ke arah meja disebelah kasurnya, bola matanya mengikuti pergerakan Chanyeol saat lelaki itu mengambil _lotion_ nya. "Lebarkan kakimu, begini" Chanyeol membuka kedua paha Baekhyun dengan mendorong lembut lututnya sambil menatap lubang kecil berwarna pink yang sedikit berkedut disana. "A-Astaga" kedua pipi Baekhyun serasa terbakar dalam rasa malu. "Tidak apa-apa, ini hanya aku. Kau harus rileks, oke?" Chanyeol meletakkan _lotion_ itu didekatnya, ia kembali memandang lubang Baekhyun.

"C-Chanyeol, berhenti melihatku seperti itu!" Baekhyun kini menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik kedua telapak tangannya. Lelaki bertelinga besar itu tersenyum lembut, lalu merendahkan kepalanya dan mulai mencium lubang kecil itu. "A-AH! Y-Yeollie! J-Jangan-!" tubuh Baekhyun bergetar hebat saat bibir dan lidah Chanyeol mulai memanjakan dan menekan-nekan lubangnya, berusaha menerobos kedalam. Matanya terbelalak saat upaya yang dilakukan Chanyeol berhasil, lidahnya meraba-raba dinding rektum Baekhyun, membuat jemarinya semakin erat menggenggam rambut kekasihnya. Ia menengok kearah Chanyeol di bawah sana, pria itu terlihat sangat menikmati apa yang sedang ia lakukan apalagi dengan suara-suara kecupan basah yang ia ciptakan, "C-Cukup, C-Chanyeol.. Sssh.." nafas Baekhyun tersenggal-senggal, juniornya berkedut semakin kuat dan ujung penisnya sudah benar-benar basah, bercampur dengan liur Chanyeol. Sang kapten basket menghentikan kegiatannya dan melumuri jari tengahnya dengan _lotion_ yang telah ia ambil tadi. Kedua bola mata Baekhyun kini menatap gundukan besar di selangkangan Chanyeol, sangat besar sampai-sampai membuatnya ragu, namun keraguannya dengan mudah runtuh saat bibir Chanyeol mulai melumat bibir tipisnya, membuat Baekhyun meleguh dalam pagutan penuh birahi itu. Lelaki mungil dibawahnya menggigit bibir Chanyeol saat ia mulai memasukkan jari tengahnya, "maaf, bee.. Tahanlah sedikit.." ucapnya sambil menahan sakit karena gigitan Baekhyun yang belum juga dilepas dan malah semakin menguat seiring dengan semakin dalamnya jemari Chanyeol menerobos lubang perawannya. Melihat ekspresi kekasihnya, Chanyeol merasa bersalah,

"A-Apa masih sakit?" tanyanya stelah beberapa menit. Baekhyun menggeleng, "R-Rasanya aneh.." ucapnya. "Jangan khawatir, kau akan segera menyukainya. Bolehkah aku bergerak?". Kini Baekhyun mengangguk, ia meleguh tidak nyaman saat jari Chanyeol mulai ditarik dari lubangnya sebelum kembali memasukkannya dengan lembut, "Uuh.. Y-Yeollie.." diluar perkiraan Chanyeol, Baekhyun kini menggerakkan pinggulnya untuk memasukkan jari Chanyeol lebih dalam lagi, "A-Aaah! Sial.." dinding rektum kekasihnya menyempit saat ujung jari Chanyeol menabrak sesuatu di dalam sana, tubuh mungil itu tersentak seperti tersengat listrik. Sang kapten basket meneguk air liurnya saat melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang penuh kenikmatan, jemarinya kini bergerak cepat keluar dan masuk lubang sempit itu, dengan sengaja menabrakkan ujungnya pada titik kenikmatan Baekhyun, "O-Oh.. C-Chanyeol, l-lebih dalam.. l-lagi.. l-lagi, d-disana.." racau Baekhyun, kepalanya menengadah kearah langit-langit kamarnya. Chanyeol berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan diri, ia menjilat peluh di leher Baekhyun dan menciuminya penuh nafsu sambil menambahkan jari telunjuknya, "A-Aduh.. C-Chanyeol.." lubangnya mulai perih dan memanas, namun kenikmatan yang ia rasakan tidak juga padam, "Bee, kau sangat meggairahkan..", bisik Chanyeol dengan suara rendah nan seraknya tepat di telinga Baekhyun, membuatnya mendesah lebih kuat lagi, "cepathh.. C-Chanyeol.. Hhng.. A-Aku mau i-itu..". "Mau apa, sayang?" goda Chanyeol dengan seringainya yang semakin membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan. "I-Itu, yeollie.." rengek Baekhyun sambil menatap gundukan di celana Chanyeol. "Aku tidak mengerti, tunjukkan apa yang kau mau, Bee" wajah Baekhyun sungguh menggemaskan saat ia merengek. Tangan mungil Baekhyun dengan ragu dan perlahan meraba-raba benda yang ia maksud. "Sial.." gumam Chanyeol saat ia merasakan sentuhan kekasihnya. "A-Aku mau ini, yeollie..". Bagaimana lelaki yang begitu indah ini bisa meminta hal yang sangat kotor dengan wajah yang _angelic_ seperti itu? tangannya terus meremas-remas kejantanan Chanyeol dari balik celananya, "Ia milikmu, sayang," ucap Chanyeol, ia terus mengikuti pergerakan Baekhyun yang sekarang menurunkan celananya dan mulai menciumi penis Chanyeol. "I-Ini sangat besar, yeollie.." lidah Baekhyun kini meluncur ke setiap bagian di permukaan kejantanan kekasihnya, terkadang menghisap lembut urat-urat yang menonjol disana. "A-Apa kau suka?" Chanyeol kini mati-matian menahan hasratnya untuk menyumpal mulut si cantik di hadapannya dengan penisnya yang sudah menegang sepenuhnya. Erangan _husky_ kadang meninggalkan tenggorokannya,

"B-Bee.." ia terbata, menatap kekasihnya yang sedang asyik dengan _mainan_ barunya, "B-Bolehkah aku memasukanya?" tanyanya sambil mengelus rambut Baekhyun dengan lembut, "Maksudmu.. Ke mulutku?". Chanyeol menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya, "ya, itu boleh juga tapi.. Kurasa ia sudah tidak tahan.." jawab lelaki bertubuh atletis itu dan membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun lagi, "Ini akan sakit.. aku akan coba untuk memasukanya perlahan," ia mengecup bibir Baekhyun dan membuka lebar kedua pahanya, "Y-Yeollie.. P-Perlahan, ya.." Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol erat, ia bisa merasakan detak jantung mereka yang saling adu cepat, nafas Chanyeol yang tidak teratur dan ia mulai merasakan sesuatu yang besar menggesek lubangnya sedikit. Ia memejamkan matanya saat Chanyeol mulai menciumi telinganya sambil memasukkan penis besarnya kedalam lubang Baekhyun. "A-Ah.. Y-Yeol, aku rasa.. i-ini tidak akan b-berhasil.." Baekhyun memekik, tangannya mencengkram lengan kekar milik lelaki diatasnya.

"S-Sedikit lagi.. Tahanlah.."  
dan saat ujung penis Chanyeol berhasil masuk, Baekhyun terisak. "maaf, bee.. kumohon, maafkan aku.." bisik Chanyeol sambil terus mengecup pipi Baekhyun yang basah karena air mata. "S-Sakit.." "Aku tahu, maafkan aku.." kecupan sang kapten basket lalu mulai bergerak turun ke dada Baekhyun dan mulai menghisap putingnya yang sedaritadi menegang, tangan besarnya mengocok kemaluan Baekhyun, mencoba untuk melonggarkan cengkraman di ujung kejantanannya sambil perlahan memasukkannya lebih dalam. Tubuh Baekhyun gemetar karena nikmatnya perlakuan Chanyeol sementara ia menahan sakit selagi lubangnya dibobol, menggigiti bajunya yang masih tergulung diatas dadanya. Butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk memasukkan kejantanannya kedalam Baekhyun, namun Chanyeol masih sabar dan rela menunggu sampai lelaki mungil itu terbiasa. Wajar jika Baekhyun kesakitan, dinding rektumnya sungguh erat mencengkram kemaluan Chanyeol, rasanya seperti dihisap kedalam.

"C-Chanyeol, b-bergeraklah.." pinta Baekhyun dengan lirih, hidung dan pipinya masih merah karena menangis. "Baiklah, bee. Katakan padaku kalau sakit, jadi aku bisa berhenti" Chanyeol mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan. Baekhyun masih terlihat kesakitan, tapi ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa, sampai akhirnya Chanyeol kembali menabrak titik itu dan membuat Baekhyun melengkungkan punggungnya sambil meleguh keras, "C-Chanh.. Y-Yeol.." . "Kau suka?". Baekhyun mengganguk dengan lemah, "L-Lagi.." pintanya tanpa rasa malu dan Chanyeol dengan senang hati menuruti permintaan kekasihnya. Ia kembali menghujamkan penisnya di titik itu dan mulai menggagahi Baekhyun. "Ah! Yeol! N-Nikmat.. l-lagih.. O-ooh, sayang.. la-gi.." racauan bercampur leguhan Baekhyun kini menggema di ruangan itu, terkadang diikuti erangan serak Chanyeol yang sekarang menyetubuhinya dengan ganas sampai-sampai tubuh Baekhyun tersentak-sentak dan kasurnya berdecit, tangan besarnya memegang dibalik lutut Baekhyun dengan erat. "Chanhh.. Yeol.. Hah.. sshh.." ekspresi Baekhyun penuh kenikmatan dan terlihat seperti menahan sesuatu, tubuhnya bergelinjang, "Ah! Sial! C-Chanyeol!" cairan putih kental mendarat di perut dan dada Baekhyun, bahkan ada yang mengenai pipinya. " _Baby,_ kau sangat sensitif.. Kita baru mulai dan kau sudah keluar.. sangat menggemaskan," Chanyeol lalu menjilat sperma yang mengenai pipi Baekhyun.

"B-Bergeraklah, yeollie.." rengek Baekhyun. "Mm? Kau masih bersemangat rupanya," Chanyeol terkekeh dan mencium bibir Baekhyun sebentar, "Mari coba posisi yang lain, kau mau coba diatas?". Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya, sedikit bingung, "M-Maksudmu, aku yang memasukimu?". Chanyeol tertawa, "tidak, sayang, maksudku seperti ini," Lelaki itu membalikkan posisi mereka dan membiarkan Baekhyun duduk di pangkuannya dengan penisnya yang masih tertancap dalam. "L-Lalu aku yang bergerak? Ini memalukan.. Aku.. Merasa seperti pelacur..". "Kau tak ingin menjadi pelacur peribadiku?" Chanyeol menyeringai sambil membelai sisi tubuh Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya. "B-Berhentilah mengada-ada!" pipi Baekhyun bersemu merah saat ia mulai menaik-turunkan pinggulnya, "ngh.. Y-Yeollie, rasanya.. berbeda.." ucapnya sambil melihat ekspresi Chanyeol yang tengah keenakan, tangan besarnya memegangi pinggul Baekhyun. "Kenapa berbeda, bee?". Baekhyun menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan sensual sambil mendesah _sexy_ , "P-Penismu.. masuk lebih dalam di p-posisi ini.." ia tergagap dan mulai mengurut-urut penis kekasihnya dengan lubangnya. "Kau terlihat sangat _sexy_ , sayang.." tangan Chanyeol mulai memompa penis mungil Baekhyun yang kembali menegang. "Chan-yeol, inihh n-nikmat.." lelaki mungil itu lalu mencium Chanyeol dengan penuh nafsu seiring gerakkan pinggulnya yang semakin cepat, mengangkatnya sedikit sebelum menjatuhkan bokongnya ke pangkuan Chanyeol dengan kasar. "B-Bee.. Lubangmu sangat sempit.. Ah! sial.. B-Baek.." racau Chanyeol dengan remasan gemas pada bokong sintal kekasihya, ia lalu mengangkat Baekhyun dari kejantanannya dan membuatnya dalam posisi merangkak sebelum Chanyeol kembali menghujamkan penisnya dan melanjutkan genjotan bak binatangnya. "Y-Yeol! O-Ooh! Oh! Chanyeol! Aaah!". tebakan Baekhyun salah rupanya, ia fikir posisi tadi adalah posisi terbaik, namun sekarang posisi inilah yang paling nikmat. Chanyeol terus menyodok-nyodok titik kenikmatannya dengan pasti dan tanpa ampun sembari menciumi leher, telinga dan bibirnya, sampai-sampai Baekhyun mengeluarkan air mata karena kenikmatan yang luar biasa.

"Y-Yeollie.. Sssh.. Aku t-tidak tahan lagihh.."

"Keluarkan saja.."

Chanyeol terus mengocok penis Baekhyun sampai ia kembali dari langit ketujuh, butuh beberapa tusukkan kasar di lubang Baekhyun sampai Chanyeol akhirnya menumpahkan spermanya jauh di dalam tubuh Baekhyun, lelaki cantik itu meleguh karena kehangatan yang diberikan Chanyeol.  
"A-Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol setelah ia mendapat kesadarannya kembali. Baekhyun tersenyum malu dan mengangguk sebelum memeluk erat tubuh kapten basket itu. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, "syukurlah.." ia mencium pipi Baekhyun, "Aku mencintaimu, Park Baekhyun.." ucap Chanyeol dengan sangat lembut dan mengecup kelopak mata Baekhyun yang sekarang tertutup, menghantarkannya ke alam mimpi tepat setelah lelaki cantik itu membalas ucapannya, "Aku juga mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol.."Air mata nyonya Byun mengalir melewati pipinya, ia bingung harus merasakan apa saat ia dengan sayup-sayup mendengar anak tunggalnya mendesah, diikuti dengan decitan kaki kasur yang bergesekan dengan lantai. Ia tahu Chanyeol sangat tulus mencintai Baekhyun, dan ia sangat senang melihat anak kesayangannya bahagia, namun sebagai ibu, ia masih dibebani fakta bahwa anaknya penyuka sesama jenis. Fakta bahwa ia tidak akan pernah menggendong cucu sama sekali. Tapi ia merelakan semua itu demi Baekhyun. Demi kebahagiaan anaknya agar Baekhyun tetap bertahan. Agar Baekhyun tetap bersamanya.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	5. Clue

\- - Good but Bad - -

Chanyeol mengecup lembut bibir Baekhyun, saat ia bangun, hari sudah mulai sore. Tangan besarnya mengelus pipi namja cantik yang tengah tidur dalam rangkulannya, tenggelam dalam selimut tebal dengan motif strawberry yang bertebaran. Sungguh manis.

Ia lalu terfikirkan oleh cerita Baekhyun tentang Luhan, Sehun, klub malam dan ia bahkan bercerita tentang kakak lelakinya Byun Baekbom yang menggodanya di pagi hari.

 _Haruskah kita ke dokter?_

 _Haruskah kita kembali memeriksakan kondisi Baekhyun?_

Jujur saja, Chanyeol sangat mengkhawatirkan kekasihnya, tapi bagaimana kalau Baekhyun tahu apa yang sebenarnya ia hadapi? Bagaimana kalau Baekhyun tahu apa yang ia lewatkan?

Chanyeol menghela nafas dan mengecup dahi Baekhyun, dengan sangat berhati-hati ia melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun dan mengenakan kembali pakaiannya. _Aku harus membicarakannya dengan nyonya Byun_.

Disana terlihat seorang wanita paruh baya yang tengah membersihkan meja ruang tamu. Walaupun sudah tua, tetapi nyonya Byun masih saja terlihat cantik, mungkin dari sanalah Baekhyun mendapatkannya. Ia juga wanita yang sangat kuat, dan Chanyeol harap, Baekhyun juga demikian.

"Eomma.." panggil Chanyeol sambil menyentuh pundak wanita itu. Ia berbalik dengan seluas senyuman di bibir tipisnya, persis seperti Baekhyun, "Ya, Chanyeol?". "Apa kau melihat ada tanda-tanda pada Baekhyun? maksudku.. Skizofrenia" hati Chanyeol bagaikan disayat saat ia terpaksa kembali mengingat nama penyakit itu. "Kita semua tahu Baekhyun mengidap penyakit itu.. Eomma rasa ini waktu yang tepat untuk memeriksakannya kembali ke dokter," titah nyonya Byun yang mulai menitikan air mata. Remuk sudah hati Chanyeol. "Tapi, bagaimana kalau Baekhyun tahu?" tanyanya sambil memeluk ibunda Baekhyun. Wanita itu menggeleng sambil terisak, "Kurasa kondisinya sudah jauh lebih buruk..". Chanyeol mengrenyitkan dahinya, "Eomma, kau tidak boleh membuat kesimpulan sebelum kita benar-benar memeriksakan Baekhyun,"

"ngh.. Eomma.. Apa Chanyeol sudah pulang?" Lelaki mungil itu berjalan menuruni tangga sambil mengucek matanya. Ia tersenyum lebar saat melihat Chanyeol yang mendekap ibunya, "Kau masih disini!" ia memekik senang, namun saat ia mendekat, ia bisa melihat bekas air mata di pipi ibunya. "E-Eomma, kenapa menangis?" Baekhyun mengusap pipi ibunya. "Tadi kaki ibumu terkilir, tapi sudah tidak apa-apa sekarang," jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum dan melepaskan pelukannya pada nyonya Byun untuk menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. "Bagaimana kalau kita ke dokter nanti?" tanya Chanyeol dan mencium punggung tanggan kekasihnya. "Kenapa? Apa kau khawatir? Aku tidak apa-apa.. lihat? Aku masih bisa berjalan dengan baik"

Memang menyakitkan melihat belahan jiwamu digerogoti penyakit yang dideritanya, tapi yang lebih miris, adalah saat kau harus hidup dengan terus-menerus membohonginya

\- - Good but Bad - -

Baekhyun kebingungan, ada sedikit rasa takut yang menghantuinya, namun ia tetap diam dalam dekapan erat Chanyeol. Lelaki itu sedang berbicara dengan dokter yang sudah selesai memeriksa Baekhyun, dan ia berkata bahwa kondisi Baekhyun semakin membaik.

"Yeollie.. Sebenarnya aku sakit apa?" Baekhyun menegadahkan kepalanya dan menatap lelaki raksasa yang sangat dicintainya itu, tapi Chanyeol bersikap seolah ia tidak mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun. Bibir lelaki mungil itu sekarang manyun. "Apa kau mau es krim? Ayo kita beli es krim dalam perjalanan pulang" kata Chanyeol sambil membelai rambut kekasihnya. "Baiklah!"

Sangat mudah mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun. Sangat mudah membohongi Baekhyun.  
Ia terlalu rapuh untuk mengetahui kenyataan bahwa selama ini ia hidup dalam khayalannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum saat ia menonton Baekhyun memakan es krim strawberry kesukaannya dengan begitu lahap. Ia membetulkan syal merah tebal yang melingkar di leher namja cantik itu. Cuaca di luar saat ini tidak terlalu dingin, tapi Baekhyun bersikeras untuk menggunakan syalnya dengan alasan menutupi tanda-tanda cinta yang Chanyeol tinggalkan di lehernya. "Baek, mana yang lebih kau sukai, aku atau es krim?". Baekhyun berhenti berjalan dan menatap sang kapten basket, "Dua-duanya" sahutnya dengan enteng. "Tidak bisa, kau harus pilih satu." "Baiklah, aku pilih Chanyeol yang berlumuran es krim strawberry" Baekhyun menjawab asal, membuat lelaki tinggi dibelahnya menganga. "Kau.. teganya. Rasanya pasti dingin sekali.." gumam Chanyeol sambil cemberut. "Yeollie..". Chanyeol tidak bergeming. "Yeollie!" rengek Baekhyun sambil menggenggam tangan besar Chanyeol. "maaf.. L-Lagipula, kenapa kau menanyakan hal semacam itu? Kau tahu aku suka keduanya.. Tapi aku hanya mencintaimu," pipi Baekhyun merona dengan sangat jelas sambil meneruskan kegiatan memakan es krimnya. Di dalam hati Chanyeol banyak kembang api yang meledak-ledak, namun ia menahan hasratnya untuk menampilkan deretan giginya dan tetap cemberut, "Yeollie.. Jangan marah.. maafkan aku.." Baekhyun terus memakan es krimnya sambil membujuk kekasihnya yang sedang merajuk, biasanya ia akan langsung menjilat es krim yang meleleh ke jarinya, tapi ia tidak melakukannya sekarang karena ia terlalu sibuk dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun menghela nafas setelah akhirnya bisa menghabiskan es krimnya, "Yeollie, sebentar ya, aku beli tisu dulu, tunggu disini" tapi sebelum Baekhyun bisa bergerak, tangannya sudah dipegang Chanyeol dan lelaki itu membersihkan tetesan es krim di jari Baekhyun dengan bibir dan lidahnya. Baekhyun membatu dan merinding, wajahnya memerah seketika, "C-Chanyeol, astaga..". "Aku tidak suka strawberry, tapi apapun yang melumuri kulitmu akan selalu terasa begitu enak.." ucapan Chanyeol sukses membuat pipi Baekhyun semakin terbakar, ia menarik tangannya dan menutupi separuh wajahnya dengan syal kesayangannya itu. Chayeol tertawa dan tersenyum lebar, "Baekkie ku memang sangat menggemaskan"

\- - Good but Bad - -

"Dokter bilang kondisi Baekhyun semakin membaik"  
Nyonya Byun tersenyum lega, "Syukurlah.." ia memeluk Baekhyun erat. "Sudah kubilang, aku tidak sakit.. kenapa eomma sangat suka menyuruhku ke dokter dan Chanyeol sangan suka membuatku minum obat?" gerutu Baekhyun. "Akan kuberi tahu saat kau benar-benar sembuh" jawab Chanyeol. "Bagaimana aku bisa sembuh kalau aku tidak sakit?". Seorang Byun Baekhyun memang sangat ahli dalam berdebat. "Sudahlah, ayo makan" Nyonya Byun tersenyum melihat pertengkaran kecil pasangan kekasih dihadapannya. Ia teringat pertengkaran paling hebat diantara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, keduanya tidak berbicara selama beberapa hari dan Baekhyun langsung demam. Anak itu sungguh rapuh. Dari sana Chanyeol belajar untuk selalu sabar menghadapi namja mungil yang bawel ini.

"Eomma.. Kenapa Appa dan Hyung selalu pulang malam? aku rindu.." ucap Baekhyun sambil mengunyah makanannya. Nyonya Byun dan Chanyeol terdiam sesaat. ".. Jangan berbicara saat makan," Chanyeol menyeka sudut bibir Baekhyun dengan tisu. "Aku punya Hyung tapi kami jarang berkomunikasi.. Padahal dulu kami sangat dekat" lanjut Baekhyun sebelum keheningan menyeruak ke ruang makan itu.

Selesai makan malam, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun membantu mencuci piring dan merapikan meja makan sebelum mereka duduk di sofa dan menonton tv. Untuk dua hari kedepan, Chanyeol akan menginap. Begitulah kebiasaannya saat akhir pekan, terkadang Baekhyun yang menginap di apartemennya. Lelaki mungil itu tengah rebahan di sofa dengan kepalanya diatas pangkuan Chanyeol, ia memainkan ponselnya dan teringat akan Luhan. Baekhyun tersenyum dan memutuskan untuk melakukan _video call_ dengannya.  
"Hai, Baek? Ada apa? Bagaimana keadaanmu?"  
"Hai, hyung! kau ini.. Kita baru saja bertemu beberapa hari yang lalu, kenapa kau menanyakan hal seperti kita sudah berpisah bertahun-tahun?"  
"Beberapa hari yang lalu?"

Jantung Chanyeol mulai berdegup kencang.

"Iya, yang di klub malam itu. Kau ingat ceritaku tentang lelaki mirip Chanyeol, kan? Aku rasa aku salah lihat"  
"Baek.."  
"Chanyeol tidak mungkin melakukan itu padaku"  
"Baekhyun,"  
"Kapan kau main kesini lagi, Hyung?"  
"Baek, aku dan Sehun sudah pindah ke Cina 4 bulan yang lalu.."

Chanyeol fikir detak jantungnya baru saja berhenti.

"C-Cina? A-Apa maksudmu?"

.

.

.

.

TBC


	6. Truth

"Kau lupa ya? Sehun sekolah sambil melanjutkan bisnis di Cina, jadi aku ikut. Lagipula aku tinggal dekat keluargaku"  
"B-Benarkah? kenapa aku bisa lupa.."

Wajah Baekhyun terlihat kebingungan, ia menatap kosong lurus kedepan.

".. Hyung, sudah ya, nanti aku telfon lagi.."  
Ia lalu memutuskan sambungannya. "Yeollie.. apa benar yang dikatakan Luhan hyung?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, air matanya berlinang. Lelaki bertubuh atletis itu terlihat sedikit salah tingkah. "Chanyeol!"

"Iya.. Luhan hyung dan Sehun sudah pindah ke Cina 4 bulan yang lalu.." jawab Chanyeol yang terus memperhatikan mimik wajah kekasihnya. Air mata terus mengaliri pipi Baekhyun, namun ia tertawa, "Lalu siapa yang mengajakku ke klub waktu itu? S-Siapa yang mendandaniku malam itu?" bibir tipis Baekhyun gemetar, ".. C-Chanyeol.. apa aku gila?". Chanyeol membatu.

 ** _"Skizofrenia sering digambarkan sebagai penyakit jiwa. Kondisi ini menyebabkan penderitanya mengalami delusi, halusinasi, pikiran kacau, dan perubahan perilaku"_**

"Chanyeol, jawab aku.."

"Tidak, sayang, kau tidak gila.." Chanyeol merenggut tubuh mungil itu dan memeluknya erat, ".. Kau tidak gila,"

"Berhenti membohongiku.."

"Kau dengar yang dokter katakan tadi 'kan? Kau akan segera sembuh, Bee.." Chanyeol membelai wajah Baekhyun. ".. Tidak ada yang bisa menyembuhkan orang gila, Chanyeol.." isak Baekhyun, "kenapa kau terus membohongiku? Kenapa kau tidak berterus terang?!" ia kembali menelfon seseorang, "Baekbom Hyung tidak akan membohongiku.. Ia pasti mau menceritakan semuanya..". "Baek, hentikan.." air mata kini membasahi pipi Chanyeol, "Aku bilang, hentikan!" bentaknya. Baekhyun tersentak saat Chanyeol berteriak padanya dan mengambil ponselnya. "Appa dan Hyung mu sudah meninggal 2 tahun lalu.. keduanya mengidap penyakit yang sama denganmu.. Appa mu bunuh diri, lalu beberapa hari kemudian Hyung mu menyusul,"

Tubuh Baekhyun lemas seketika.

\- - Good but Bad - -

"Beristirahatlah.. kau sudah tahu semuanya, jadi berhentilah mencari tahu.." Chanyeol menyelimuti tubuh Baekhyun sampai dada dengan selimut kesayangannya, "Menangis tidak akan mengembalikan semuanya.. Sudahlah.." ibu jarinya mengusap pipi Baekhyun lembut dan mengecup bibirnya. "Aku akan mengambil handuk dan air untuk membersihkan wajahmu, aku akan kembali," ucap Chanyeol sebelum pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun.  
Penampilannya sangat berantakan, rambutnya acak-acakan, kantung matanya membengkak, pipi dan hidungnya memerah.

 _Dokter pembohong.._

 _Chanyeol pembohong.._

 _Eomma pembohong.._

 _Kalian pembohong.._

 _Semuanya pembohong._

Baekhyun menyeka air matanya dan melihat kearah sebotol obat di atas nakas disamping tempat tidurnya.

 _Aku harus sembuh.._

 _Aku harus cepat sembuh_ _agar mereka berhenti membohongiku_.

Ia tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman ganjil. Percampuran antara rasa frustrasi, sakit karena merasa dikhianati, bingung, rindu akan orang-orang yang telah meninggalkannya dan emosi yang bahkan tidak bisa dijelaskan.

Jemari lentiknya meraih botol itu.

"Bee, kau sudah minum obat tadi," tangan besar Chanyeol menghentikan niatnya. Ia menaruh baskom kecil berisi air hangat di atas nakas, mencelupkan handuk kecil kedalamnya dan memerasnya sebelum ia mulai membersihkan wajah Baekhyun dengan penuh perhatian dan hati-hati. "Bee.. aku lupa menceritakan kepadamu tentang klub malam yang kau ceritakan. Klub itu sudah terbakar bertahun-tahun yang lalu.. sekarang di lokasi itu sudah berdiri apartemen," lelaki berparas tampan itu kini menyeka leher Baekhyun, masih ada bercak kemerahan sisa mereka bercinta. Baekhyun masih terdiam, kepalanya terus berdenyut dan bisikan-bisikan yang dulu samar kini mulai mengambil alih fikirannya.

 _Kau itu gila, Baekhyun, Chanyeol hanya mempertahankan hubungan kalian karena ia butuh pelampiasan. Kau lihat dia di klub waktu itu bukan? Lalu kau biarkan Chanyeol menidurimu. Kau bodoh._

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya.

 _Chanyeol tahu umurmu tidak akan panjang, dengan begitu, ia akan langsung mencari penggantimu. Itu hal yang mudah, mengingat Chanyeol sangatlah populer_

"Tidak.." gumam Baekhyun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bee?". "Kau bohong.. Chanyeol tidak seperti itu!"

 _Dimatanya kau hanya seorang pengecut yang sakit jiwa, Byun Baekhyun. Kau hanya bisa merengek dan menangis, kau seperti perempuan. Kau lemah_

"Bee! Sadarlah!" Chanyeol menepuk lembut pipi Baekhyun. Ia menangis lagi. "Bee.. Ya Tuhan.. Ada apa? Apa aku menyakitimu? Apa handuknya terlalu kasar? Bee.." lelaki itu mulai frustrasi dan sedih melihat kondisi Baekhyun. Ia tahu akan begini jadinya jika Baekhyun tahu semua yang terjadi, itulah mengapa ia terus merahasikan semuanya. ".. Kau jahat". Chanyeol membatu. Jujur saja, mendengar Baekhyun mengatakan itu cukup untuk membuat ia melewatkan jadwal makannya untuk seminggu dan menghabiskan waktu di GYM. Hatinya terasa tersayat walaupun ia tahu bahwa penyebab Baekhyun berbicara yang tidak-tidak adalah penyakitnya, tetapi melihat Baekhyun dengan kondisi seperti itu dan mendengar umpatannya tentang Chanyeol yang jahat adalah komposisi terbaik menuju kematian.

"Bee.." lirih Chanyeol, ia mencoba untuk menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, namun jemari lentik itu sudah mendarat di pipinya dengan cukup kasar, ".. Kau berselingkuh.. Kau suka 'kan saat mereka menciumi lehermu seperti itu? Kau suka kan mereka menyentuhmu seperti itu!? Mengakulah Park Chanyeol! Kau hanya memanfaatkanku! Kau senang melihatku menderita 'kan?" teriak Baekhyun.

Chanyeol masih membeku. Ini yang terburuk. Memang terkadang Baekhyun 'meledak', tapi ia tidak pernah menyakiti orang secara fisik. ".. B-Bee, tenangkan fikiranmu..". "Kau ingin aku terlihat seperti orang gila di depan orang-orang.. itulah kenapa kau menyembunyikan semuanya dariku.. Kau memutarbalikan fakta." mata Baekhyun kini memicing ke arah lelaki bertubuh tinggi di sebelahnya, memicing namun berair.

"Bee.. Jangan seperti ini," lirih Chanyeol sambil meraih kedua tangan Baekhyun yang telah mengepal dan siap memukulnya. "Jangan sentuh aku! Pergi! Keluar kau dari kamarku! Pergi!" Baekhyun menjerit, air matanya kembali tumpah. Chanyeol mengangguk pelan, "baik, aku akan pergi, tapi ku mohon.. Tenangkan fikiranmu.. kita bisa menghadapi ini bersama, oke?" ia membelai pipi Baekhyun sedikit sebelum pergi meninggalkan lelaki mungil itu sendirian di kamarnya.

"maaf, Chanyeol.."

\- - Good but Bad - -

Kedua telinga Chanyeol disambut oleh isakan dari nyonya Byun di luar kamar. "Kumohon maafkan Baekhyun.." lirihnya, bibirnya bergetar. Chanyeol tersenyum lemah, "Itu bukan salahnya.. Itu bukan salahku atau salahmu.. Tidak ada yang salah disini, jadi tidak ada yang harus meminta maaf.." ucapnya dan menghela nafas, pandangannya kini beralih ke cincin silver yang melingkar di jari manisnya.

 _"Aku suka cincin yang ini, Yeollie"_

Suara ceria Baekhyun terus memutar di kepalanya.

 _"Kita ukir nama masing-masing di dalamnya. Baekhyun milik Chanyeol dan Chanyeol milik Baekhyun"_

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat, air matanya mengalir. "Chanyeol.. Sudahlah. Mungkin Baekhyun butuh waktu sendiri" bujuk Nyonya Byun.

 _"Hahaha! tidak muat?"_

 _"Jarimu yang terlalu besar, bukan cincinnya yang terlalu kecil"_

 _"Yeollie, kau bilang aku pendek, padahal kaulah yang rasaksa! tapi.. Aku sangaaat mencintai raksasaku!"_

Matahari mulai meninggalkan peraduannya, namun Baekhyun masih juga belum keluar dari kamarnya. _'Ia pasti lapar'_ batin Chanyeol. "Eomma, aku akan bawakan makanannya ke kamar Baekhyun, "ucap Chanyeol sambil mengangkat nampan berisi berbagai makanan yang telah nyonya Byun masak. "Makanlah dulu." Chanyeol tersenyum, "Aku akan makan nanti, Baekhyun pasti sudah kelaparan" sahutnya dan pergi untuk mengantar makanan itu.

"Bee, buka pintunya. Aku membawakan makanan untukmu, kau pasti lapar" panggil Chanyeol dengan penuh perhatian. "Bee? Apa kau tidur?" Lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu lalu meletakkan nampannya sejenak untuk membuka pintu.

Senyum Chanyeol pudar sudah, tubuhnya lemas.

"Bee?"

Kedua mata Chanyeol terus menatap tubuh mungil yang tengah terbaring di atas tempat tidur itu, ia perlahan-lahan mendekatinya.

"B-Bee.."

Tubuh Chanyeol gemetar, ia jatuh dan bertumpu ke kedua lututnya.

Obat Baekhyun berserakan dimana-mana, beberapa ada dalam genggaman tangan lelaki berparas cantik itu.

Baekhyun terlihat begitu kesakitan, mulutnya mengeluarkan busa dan sedikit darah.

"B-Baek.. Baekhyun.."

Tangan besar Chanyeol kini membelai pipi Baekhyun. Dingin. Bibir Chanyeol bergetar, lidahnya kelu, air mata terus membasuh kedua pipinya.

 _Sudah pergi.._

Kekasih mungil tercintanya telah pergi.

"B-Bee.. B-Bangunlah.."

Chanyeol kini menggenggam tangan kaku Baekhyun.

"Bangun.."

"Kau bilang aku harus pergi.. Tapi kenapa sekarang kau yang meninggalkanku.."

Lengan kekarnya memeluk tubuh mungil itu erat sambil terisak.

"Bangun, bee.. Ayo kita beli es krim strawberry kesukaanmu.. Kau bilang kau ingin menikah denganku, jadi bangunlah.."

Tenggorokan Chanyeol terasa kering, sesuatu mengganjal di sana.

"B-Bee.."

Lirih Chanyeol sebelum ia berteriak, meluapkan segala kekecewaan, sakit, dan amarah.

.

.

.

.  
END?  
NO.


	7. Reality

"Yeollie.. Tenanglah.."

Suara isakan itu terdengar sangat dekat namun Chanyeol hanya bisa melihat kegelapan di sekitarnya.

"Y-Yeollie, kumohon.."

Semuanya jelas saat ia membuka mata, tapi ia terus meronta. Meronta untuk menyingkirkan fikiran tentang Baekhyun yang meninggal karena overdosis.

Ia bingung. Semuanya terasa sangat nyata. Baekhyun, penyakit itu, kematiannya. Semuanya tercampur aduk dalam ingatan Chanyeol. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

"Aku disini, yeol.. aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu.."

Baekhyun terus memperhatikan kekasihnya yang tengah dipegangi oleh beberapa suster. Butuh suster-suster terkuat yang ada di rumah sakit jiwa itu untuk menandingi kekuatan Chanyeol. Ia menyaksikan cairan bening dari suntikan itu perlahan mengalir kedalam tubuh tunangannya.

"Tenanglah.. Kita akan pergi ke taman jika kau bisa mengontrol dirimu.." tangan mungil Baekhyun membelai wajah Chanyeol dengan lembut dan meninggalkan sebuah kecupan di dahi lelaki tercintanya.

Wajah Chanyeol yang penuh amarah dan frustrasi berangsur-angsur digantikan oleh wajah yang rileks bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang melemah karena pengaruh bius yang baru saja disuntikkan.

Air mata Baekhyun mengalir di pipinya saat ia memeluk tubuh Chanyeol dan terisak di dada bidang lelaki yang sekarang tertidur itu.

Hatinya hancur setiap kali melihat Chanyeol meronta-ronta sambil meneriakkan namanya, terkadang ia memohon-mohon agar Baekhyun tidak pergi, padahal lelaki mungil itu hampir tidak pernah meninggalkan sisi Chanyeol.

\- - Good but Bad - -

"Yeollie.. Kau suka pemandangannya kan? Udaranya juga sejuk.."

Jemari lentik Baekhyun kini terjalin dengan jemari Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum lembut, tangan mereka benar-benar tercipta untuk satu sama lain, apalagi dengan cincin yang sama yang melingkar di jari mereka. Ingatan tentang pertunangan mereka masih segar di ingatan Baekhyun. Chanyeol terlihat begitu tampan dan gagah dalam balutan kemeja, jas hitam dan celana bahan. Saat itu Chanyeol terlihat sangat bahagia.

Semuanya sempurna sebelum skizofrenia mulai mengikis kebahagiaannya. Dokter bilang penyakit itu menurun dari ayah Chanyeol dan bisa mempengaruhi Chanyeol kapan saja.

Tapi tak apa, Baekhyun masih dengan sabar dan setia mengurus tunangannya. Baekhyun dengan tulus membersihkan tubuh Chanyeol, dengan penuh kasih sayang menyuapinya, dengan penuh perhatian membujuknya untuk minum obat, dengan segenap tenaga terus mendorong kursi rodanya kemanapun Chanyeol mau. Semua yang mereka lewati bersama terlalu berharga untuk ia lukis kembali dari awal dengan orang lain. Lagipula ia tau bahwa takkan ada yang bisa menggantikan posisi Chanyeol di hatinya, takkan ada yang bisa memberinya rasa sedalam rasa yang diberikan lelaki itu, takkan ada yang bisa membuat Baekhyun merasa sangat sempurna.

Baekhyun senang menceritakan tentang apa yang ia alami setiap hari walau tidak ada tanggapan dari Chanyeol yang hanya duduk di kursi rodanya dengan tatapan kosong.

Wajah, tubuh, hati, suara, tawa, bisikkan, kekurangan dan segala yang ada pada Chanyeol sangat sempurna baginya.

"Park Chanyeol, saranghae.."

Ia akan menunggu. Menunggu sampai Chanyeol memenangkan pergulatannya dengan penyakitnya. Menunggu sampai mereka benar-benar menjemput kebahagiaan mereka.

.

.

.  
.

END

.

.

.  
.

Ada yang bingung?


	8. EXTRA

**Ini buat readers yang minta penjelasan, mohon dimaklumi kalo pendek^^; aku lagi ada project ff Kaisoo, ditunggu yaa~ :)**

* * *

"Yeollie.."

Lengan Baekhyun melingkar di tubuh kekasihnya, memeluknya dari belakang dengan dahi yang menempel pada punggung lebar nan hangat itu.

"Akhiri ini.. Tinggalkan aku.. Carilah orang lain yang pantas untuk kau cintai, Baek.."

Kata-kata itu tak asing lagi di telinga Baekhyun. Chanyeol sering mengatakan itu, bahkan ia masih sering mengatakannya sekarang. Tapi Baekhyun masih setia bersamanya.

"Hanya dirimu yang pantas untuk aku cintai."

Dan jawaban itu selalu terlontar dari bibir tipis lelaki bertubuh mungil itu.

Baekhyun lebih dari sadar akan keputusan yang ia buat. Ia sadar semakin hari penyakit Chanyeol semakin mempermainkan ingatan tunangannya.

Chanyeol mampu mengingat semua kenangan-kenangan mereka, tapi selalu terselip cerita janggal yang sudah pasti adalah ulah skizofrenia yang ia idap.

Ia harus terus bercerita untuk menguatkan ingatan Chanyeol sambil mengoreksi apa yang Chanyeol ingat dan mencegahnya dari melamun.

Penyakit yang ia dapatkan dari mendiang ayahnya itu dapat membuat Chanyeol bingung membedakan mana yang benar terjadi, mana yang masa lalu dan mana yang hanya bualan. Bualan murahan yang dibuat oleh orang-orang yang membenci hubungan mereka. Tidak hanya itu, skizofrenia juga dapat memutarbalikkan fakta.

Chanyeol masih bisa tersenyum dan membalas ucapan Baekhyun, tapi setelah ia mengamuk, akan sulit untuk membuatnya mau untuk berkomunikasi lagi.

"Kuharap ajal akan cepat menjemputku agar kau dapat terbebas dariku.."

Tubuh mungil itu kini telah ada dalam dekapan hangat Chanyeol, tangan besarnya membelai surai halus berwarna karamel milik Baekhyun, "Aku tidak suka saat kau mengatakan hal seperti itu. Sudah kubilang, kita akan bersama selamanya," ia menatap mata Chanyeol. Jelas terlihat ada sesuatu yang redup disana. Wajah Chanyeol terlihat kusam dan kerutan mulai terbentuk, kantung matanya sedikit menghitam. Namun semua itu tidak mengurangi rasa cinta Baekhyun.

Kedua mata Baekhyun terpejam saat bibir Chanyeol menyentuh bibirnya, melumatnya dengan lembut.

Dadanya sesak dan ia sulit bernafas setiap kali melihat keadaan Chanyeol. Lututnya lemas setiap kali ia mengingat dimana Chanyeol dirawat.

Sakit.

Rasa sakit yang sangat menyiksa namun membuat Baekhyun bahagia.

Tersiksa bersama Chanyeol lah yang membuatnya bahagia.


End file.
